Sonic
Sonic The Hedgehog is the main character from the homonymous franchise, he is the mascot of Sega and a friendly rival to Nintendo's mascot Mario. Theme Music *Sonic Boom ~ Sonic The Hedgehog CD (American Version) *Sonic - You Can Do Anything ~ Sonic The Hedgehog CD (Japanese Version) *It Doesn't Matter ~ Sonic Adventure *It Doesn't Matter (Remix) ~ Sonic Adventure 2 *Escape from the City ~ Sonic Adventure 2 *Live and Learn ~ Sonic Adventure 2 (Shared with Shadow) *His World ~ Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 (Also used in Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies) *Knight of the Wind ~ Sonic and the Black Knight *Endless Possibility ~ Sonic Unleashed *Dear My Friend ~ Sonic Unleashed (Shared with Chip and Tails (This last one possibly)) *Reach for the Stars ~ Sonic Colors *Sonic Heroes(Theme) ~ Sonic Heroes (Also used in Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer) *We Can ~ Sonic Heroes (Shared with Tails and Knuckles) *Raisin' Me Up ~ Sonic Rush (Shared with Blaze) *High Flying Groove ~ Sonic Riders (Shared with Tails and Knuckles) *Un-Gravitify ~ Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (Shared with Tails and Knuckles) *Free ~ Sonic Free Riders (Shared with Jet) *Fist Bump ~ Sonic Forces (Shared with the Avatar) *Green Hill Zone ~ Sonic The Hedgehog (Also used in Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds) Trivia *There is a genome named Sonic hedgehog. *According to Yuji Naka, Sonic will never get married as he cannot picture Sonic in a marriage and with children. *Sonic's favorite thing to do in his free time is run. *In 1993, Sonic was the first video game character to appear in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (the second was Pikachu from the Pokémon franchise in 2001). Sonic had reappeared in 2011 as the lead of the parade, commemorating his 20th anniversary. He continued to be in the parade for the following two years, until an accident in 2013 temporarily put him out, and seemingly being replaced with Thomas the Tank Engine in 2014. *In Sonic the Hedgehog CD, after standing still for three minutes, Sonic will say "I'm outta here" and jump off the screen, after which the "GAME OVER" screen will appear, regardless of numbers of lives the player have. *In Sonic Adventure (after finding the Light Speed Shoes), Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic Free Riders and Sonic Unleashed (while in Werehog form), Sonic wears different shoes. *When Sonic closes his eyes in every classic Sonic game, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 (as well as their ports), and the first two Sonic Advance games, his eyelids are colored peach, the same color as his arms and muzzle. After that, his eyelids were changed to his blue fur color. However, in one commercial, his eyelids were not blue, and in a Japanese commercial for a game, he had no eyelids at all (he blinks twice in the commercial, but his eyes are still open). This is alluded in Sonic Generations, as Modern Sonic has blue eyelids while Classic Sonic has peach eyelids. *According to an interview on Sonic Central, Sonic does not know the whereabouts of Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear or Bean the Dynamite. *In Sonic Rush, if Sonic is tapped with the stylus during gameplay, he will clap, jump back and forth and continuously swing his arm clockwise as if he is exercising. *Originally, Sonic was intended to have visible fangs in his Japanese artwork, though they were removed when he was given a more Americanized design for his US artwork in order to "soften him up" slightly. Even though he still possesses fangs, they are only visible when he opens his mouth (this is mainly noticeable in Dreamcast titles such as Sonic Adventure and Sonic Shuffle, but became less obvious after Sonic Adventure 2). Previously, his fangs were supposed to be visible even when his mouth was closed. *Sonic's age has always been difficult to pinpoint. According to the Sonic Technical Files, he is 18, "but it's kinda hard to tell". Once Sonic Jam was released, his age appeared to be solidified at 16, but Sonic Channel had finalized it as 15. In Sonic Generations, Sonic's birthday was held, suggesting he has aged a year, but nothing official has been said. *In the Japanese versions of the games, Sonic knows more English than any of the other characters, as he is the only one who speaks English many times in the games. This may be due to the fact that the English language is considered "cool" in Japan, and it therefore makes sense to have the "coolest" character speak many English lines, as well as his Japanese voice actor moonlighting as an English teacher. *Sonic is the first character shown to utilize the Chaos Emeralds, transforming into Super Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *In the 2011 Guinness World Records Gamers Edition, Sonic placed 10th in the "Top 50 Video Game Characters Of All Time". His rival, Mario, placed first, and Shadow had placed 25th. **Sonic has also been nominated by the Guinness World Records Gamers Edition and won as the fastest video-gaming character of all time as well. *Every time Sonic appears in a band he is the guitarist. *Sonic has been chased by something numerous times in 3D games: a whale and a boulder in Sonic Adventure, a G.U.N. truck in Sonic Adventure 2, three large spiked wheels and a giant alligator in Sonic Heroes, a fire tornado and another whale in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), a group of triceratops in Sonic and the Secret Rings, Eggman's robot, the Interceptor in Sonic Unleashed, a black hole in the Wii version of Sonic Colors (the Nega-Wisp Armor in the Nintendo DS version), and a helicopter and a truck in Sonic Generations. The black hole was the only thing that Sonic was not able to outrun. *Apparently, Sonic is able to breathe in space (as seen in several games), although he cannot breathe underwater without the support of bubbles. *All of the cars Sonic has driven have been sports convertibles, similar to how Amy has only ever driven old-fashioned cars. *In 1996, Sonic was the first video game character to be seen in a Rose Parade. *The former NBA team "The Seattle SuperSonics" was often nicknamed "the Hedgehogs" as a reference to this character. *Between 1993 and 1997, Sega sponsored the JEF United Ichihara Chiba football team. During this period, Sonic appeared on the team's uniform. *Sonic, along with Knuckles are the only characters who have retained their Japanese voice actor voicing him in all of the Sonic games since Sonic Adventure. *Sonic makes a cameo appearance in the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph, in which he is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Eggman also makes an appearance in the film, thus marking the big screen debut for both characters. Much like Eggman, Sonic's design seems unchanged from his current design in the game series. *Sonic was originally supposed to be colored teal, as shown in some of his concept art. He was changed to a darker blue color because the teal kept blending in with the sea in the background of Green Hill Zone. *In Sega's other game Jet Set Radio, one of the characters, Garam, wears a necklace with a skull on it. In an GamesTM interview with the art director of that game, Ryuta Ueda, he stated that it is Sonic's skull, in which Ryuta hinted that it's a skull of "another famous Sega character." *Hatsune Miku, a Vocaloid, who is the star of another popular Sega video game series, has an unlockable Sonic costume to use in gameplay to celebrate Sonic's 20th anniversary. **The costume was even designed by Yuji Uekawa, who is the artist of Sonic's current design. **She also sang a cover of "Live and Learn" on a special pre-order album of her game Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend to also celebrate his 20th anniversary. *At one point in Sonic Unleashed, Eggman called Sonic a "hedge-pig". This may be a reference to the fact that "pig" can be synonymous with "hog" and "hedgepig" means "hedgehog" in Shakesperean language. *Sonic appears to be able to juggle, as it was shown in Sonic Unleashed when Sonic was juggling the drained Chaos Emeralds with one hand. *Sonic is the inspiration for the character Gear from the anime Aoi Sekai no Chuushin de, which is a re-imagining of the "Console Wars" between Sega and Nintendo, with many other parodies of popular Sega and Nintendo characters appearing alongside Gears. *Sonic does not have a house; rather, he is constantly on the move and enjoying wherever life takes him. However, it has been stated that Sonic lives in Emerald Town. *In Sonic Unleashed, the checkpoints, which give players points based on their speed (SPD) in-game, can give the player over 2,886 SPD points; in comparison, using the Light Speed Dash whilst traveling through a checkpoint awards the player with 396 SPD points. If this can be considered an accurate measurement of speed, it means that Sonic can move at speeds far greater than the speed of light. *According to Takashi Iizuka, Sonic has two separate eyeballs. *In another Sega game, Skies of Arcadia Legends, there is a character named Piastol who bears a striking similarity to Sonic. Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Animals